J'ai appris à vivre lorsque je suis mort
by LolaKawaii
Summary: Two-Shot - Je te dois tellement. Je me perds dans mes pensées et fais le point sur cette seconde vie, qui sans toi n'aurai pas pu être qualifié de heureuse.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, voici mon tout premier OS. Sur Angel Beats!, car il n'y a de toute évidence pas assez de fictions sur ce manga en français. De plus, je suis une grande du couple Otonashi x Naoi, et je n'en ai trouvé AUCUNE en français. Je me devais de résoudre ce problème!

Après avoir relue, je trouve que mes personnages sont peut-être un peu Ooc... Désolé si c'est le cas :/

Ah oui, je n'ai suivi que l'anime, alors même si je pense que ça ne change pas grand chose pour cet OS, je tenais à le préciser.

J'ai écris cet OS en deux fois, avec une pause de... euh... 2 mois? Oui, je l'avais carrément abandonné, mais j'ai eu le courage de la reprendre et de le terminer! Comme j'écris selon mes humeurs, il se peut que vous trouviez un brusque changement de style, désolé encore si je vous donne cette impression :/

En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui viendront lire cet OS. Et si vous pouviez laisser une pitite review, ce serait encore MIEUX! Je vous enverrez des bisous par faxe, promis :3

Enjoy!

_Tout les personnages appartiennent à Jun Maeda. _

* * *

Otonashi… C'est grâce à toi si j'ai retrouvé la raison. Je me battais, contre cette injustice, contre Dieu en essayant de le remplacer. Déjà avant je n'avais pas ma place. J'étais juste « le frère » ou « le fils du père ». Je n'ai réellement vécu que lorsque je suis mort, c'est tellement ironique. La vie n'est qu'éphémère tandis que l'Au-delà est si vaste… Sans fin. J'avais l'éternité pour me reconstruire, et te voilà, toi, me sauvant de moi-même en quelques minutes.

Cela faisait quelques années que j'étais dans ce monde, et pendant tout ce temps je n'ai rien fait pour améliorer les choses, je m'en rends compte à présent. J'ai travaillé, durement et sans relâche, pour pouvoir devenir Président du Conseil des étudiants et ainsi avoir la totale puissance sur cette école. Malheureusement, cette place m'a été volée alors que je touchais au but. J'ai de suite haït Tachibana. Mais, en tant que Vice-président, il arrivait que je prenne quelques décisions, certes sans grandes importances, mais qui me faisait gagner la confiance des supérieurs.

Et puis il y eu ces examens. Evidemment, mes devoirs écrits étaient parfaits, et j'eu d'excellentes notes. Je me trouvais en tête de classements sur le panneau d'affichage des résultats. Mon regard essaya de trouver Tachibana quelques places après la mienne, et à ma plus grande surprise je ne la vis qu'à la toute fin, en dernière position. J'en ai déduis que soit il y avait une erreur – ce qui était hautement improbable – soit que quelqu'un avait falsifié le contenu de ses copies, car son intellect était équivalent au mien. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi : avec d'aussi mauvais résultats, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle reste Présidente… Et donc j'allais prendre sa place. Quelle allégresse ! J'allais enfin pouvoir exercer ma puissance sur le groupe de rebelles que Nakamura dirigeait ainsi que sur cet ange.

Tout se passa comme je le voulais : Tachibana se fit renvoyer, et je devins Président du Conseil des étudiants. Grâce à ma notoriété, et aussi à mon hypnose pour les plus réticents, j'étais suivi par des PNJ bien dociles. Je me mis donc en quête des moindres faux pas de l'Ange. Ma récompense ne se fit pas attendre : je l'ai retrouvée en train de déjeuner avec toi, en pleine pause alors qu'il n'était pas midi. J'ai enfin pu tester l'efficacité de ma belle prison créée spécialement pour elle. Aussitôt après vous avoir enfermé, j'ai décidé d'attaquer le front de rebelles.

OoO

Ils n'avaient qu'à pas résister. Je ne les aurai pas tués. J'allais bientôt devenir le Dieu de ce monde… Alors tant pis pour eux. Pour ramener la paix, j'étais prêt à changer leur passé, leurs souvenirs, tellement horribles. Pourquoi refusé une telle offre ? J'ai d'abord voulu changé l'un des passé les plus horribles qu'il y avait ici : les souvenirs de Yuri Nakamura allaient se transformer pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix.

Et tu m'as arrêté. Tu m'as frappé pour que je cesse de changer le cours des choses. Tu m'as raisonné en me criant que nos vies étaient réelles, qu'on les a vécu et qu'on ne doit pas les effacés de notre mémoire… J'ai alors eu, je ne sais par quel miracle, le courage de te raconter à toi, à qui je ne savais rien, le récit de mon insignifiante existence.

Tu m'as hurlé ces mots que je n'oublierai jamais. Tu as… reconnu mon existence. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, alors que tu ne savais rien de moi. J'étais persuadé que ce jour-là, c'était bien moi qui étais bien mort… Mais grâce à toi, j'ai compris que j'avais réellement vécu ces souvenirs et que je n'étais pas là par hasard. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Des larmes… De quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Sûrement de soulagement, car enfin ma vie prenait un sens. Peut-être de dégout, car j'ai compris que je ne pourrai plus t'attaquer, toi, ainsi que ton groupe et donc l'Ange qui t'accompagnait. Je ne pouvais plus prétendre à devenir Dieu… Mais j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui reconnaissait mon existence.

Et puis je suis devenu membre de la SSS. Juste pour toi, à qui je devais tout. J'essayais d'attirer ton attention, pour que tu ne m'oublies pas… Parce que dans le fond, j'avais peur que finalement tu m'ais menti et qu'en fait je n'existais pas à tes yeux. Même si je me comparais souvent au nouveau Dieu, c'était uniquement dû au fait que je suis quelqu'un de très têtu et susceptible. J'avais dis que j'étais Dieu, je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière et me confondre en excuses et en regrets.

OoO

Je t'aidais du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je voyais bien que tu préférais cet Hinata. Vous étiez si proches… Je crois bien que je le jalousais. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Si, bien sûr que si. Mon frère. Mais de cette façon… Depuis ce jour-là, depuis que tu m'as serré contre ton cœur… Quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Je pense que c'est le fait que je me croyais intouchable. Hinata… Hinata… Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour que tu t'intéresses à lui plutôt qu'à moi ? C'était à cause de mon comportement avec les autres ? Je les trouvais tous idiots, sauf toi. Toi tu étais bien loin d'être un imbécile… Tandis que Hinata… Je ne savais qu'en penser. Je ne l'aimais pas, car il était trop proche de toi. Je lui étais reconnaissant, car il te faisait sourire. Il n'était pas plus bête que les autres, mais je le trouvais encore plus crétin. Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Celui où j'ai utilisé mon hypnose sur Hinata ? En réalité je l'ai fait plus d'une fois, quand tu ne regardais pas. Je voulais que tu sois là pour moi, pas pour lui. J'ai donc brouillé son esprit en le comparant à des choses et des objets sans importances… C'était cruel de ma part. Quand j'ai vu que ça ne te faisait pas plaisir j'ai arrêté.

OoO

Je t'ai toujours admiré. Cette détermination qui se lisait dans ton regard m'inspirait. A chaque fois que tu me regardais, quand je n'étais plus sûr de moi, quand j'avais des doutes, je sentais ce bien-être et cette confiance naturelle que sont les tiens m'envahir. Ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour moi. Mais je les aimais déjà. _« Puis-je le considérer comme un ami ? »_ était la question que je me posais le plus souvent. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami, et j'en ai déduis que tout les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi devaient être de l'amitié pure. Seulement, je ne savais pas si je le méritais. Avoir un ami, après toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises me paraissaient inimaginables…

_« Est-ce que… Que suis-je, pour toi ? »_

J'avais osé te le demander. C'était un soir banal, il faisait une température très agréable pour la saison. Nous étions à côté du terrain de baseball, car tu n'avais pas voulu jouer avec les autres. Sans doute étais-tu trop fatigué pour cela. Mais je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir, tu passais du temps avec moi plutôt qu'avec Hinata.

_« Comment ça pour moi ? Je comprends pas très bien ta question… »_

Pourquoi fallait-il que je le répète ? C'était déjà assez humiliant…

_« Otonashi… Est-ce que je suis un ami ? Peux-tu me faire assez confiance pour cela ? »_

Je me souviens de ton regard. Tu étais d'abord un peu surpris, puis après quelques secondes tu as éclaté de rire. J'étais à la fois vexé et honteux. Quelle humiliation… Tu m'as enlevé ma casquette et tu m'as gentiment frotté la tête.

_« Naoi, tu es très intelligent mais parfois tu manques de perspicacité. Bien sûr que t'es devenu un pote. T'es un peu différent des autres, c'est vrai… Mais c'est dans ta nature, t'y peux rien. Donc oui, tu es un ami. »_

Un ami… J'étais ton ami. Je dû afficher une expression peu inhabituel car tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien. Je pense que j'étais à la fois heureux et incroyablement soulagé.

OoO

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question sur ma sexualité. Tout d'abord je ne m'en préoccupais absolument pas, j'avais d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser. Et puis, un homme aime une femme et inversement. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, point. J'ai très vite déchanté lorsque j'ai vu deux garçons s'embrasser passionnément dans les couloirs de l'école.

_« Ils… s'embrassent ?! Deux hommes qui… C'est insensé._ _En tant que Vice-président, je vais aller leur dire deux mots. » _

J'ai bien essayé de venir vers eux, mais j'en étais incapable. Ils dégageaient un tel sentiment d'amour… Finalement, j'ai fais demi-tour et suis parti.

C'est suite au moment passé avec toi que j'ai repensé à cette scène. « _Serait-il possible que je sois… ? »_

Je me dégoutais. A chaque fois que j'y pensais. Je ne pense pas que j'étais homophobe, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que ce genre de sentiments pouvaient exister. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais qu'après tout, cela revenait au même : deux personnes s'aiment. Quelles soient du sexe différents ou non. Quant à cette amitié que je ressentais… Je me demandais si elle n'était pas de nature différente. Mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour… Et puis, j'étais déjà heureux que tu me considères comme ton ami, il ne fallait pas aller plus loin.

Mais ce jour, j'ai eu mal. Terriblement mal. Je t'ai vu, avec Hinata. Vous étiez à deux doigts de vous embrasser. Par inadvertance bien sûr, mais tout ce que vous aviez trouvé à faire, c'était de vous chambrer là-dessus, en faisant semblant de vous prendre pour un couple. Le pire, c'est que je voyais bien que tu t'amusais. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, mais cela était bien plus pour moi. Je me suis enfui. En courant, loin de toi et de Hinata. Cela me faisait trop mal de te voir jouer avec mes sentiments, sans que tu ne le saches.

Je me renfermais, un peu. Du moins avec toi. Je ne te parlais plus beaucoup, je haïssais de plus en plus Hinata. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'y prêter attention, j'ai donc eu la confirmation que je ne représentais presque – voir totalement – rien pour toi. Un ami ? Je n'en étais plus si sûr. En même temps, je cachais bien mon état. J'ai toujours eu ce don pour faire croire que tout allait bien, surtout quand ce n'était pas le cas. Mais au fond, j'avais mal… Je voulais que tu me regardes, que tu m'ébouriffes encore les cheveux, que tu me sourisses... Et moins je te voyais, plus tu étais présent dans ma tête.

Une nuit, j'ai fait le rêve le plus agréable, le plus honteux et le plus étrange de toute ma « vie ». Je m'imaginais tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains sur mon corps… Ce dernier qui se frottait lascivement au tien… Les sensations étaient tellement réelles. Je me souviens de tes doigts frôlant ma virilité, de ta langue qui descendait doucement, trop doucement… Puis de cette bouche qui montait et descendait rapidement, me faisant pousser des cris très peu masculin et brouillant ma vision. _« Otonashi… ! »_

Je me suis réveillé transpirant, ma main dans mon sous-vêtement et celui-ci tâché. J'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'étais certainement pas de l'admiration ou de l'amitié.

OoO

J'ai essayé de refréner mes pulsions, en vain. Ces rêves ont continué, devenant de plus en plus intenses et précis. Mais nous n'allions jamais jusqu'au bout, parce que je dois bien avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment comment cela pouvait se faire… Je la connaissais la suite, mais j'étais bien trop non expérimenté pour me l'imaginer.

Alors quand je te voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir, et donc je prenais la fuite. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, je n'avais plus de contrôle sur moi-même et lorsque je ne pouvais fuir, je bégayais affreusement. C'est là que tu as commencé à te soucier de moi. Ou alors c'était pour faire bonne figure auprès des autres. Tu me demandais souvent si j'allais bien, et si je voulais en parler. Evidemment, je m'empressais de te rassurer maladroitement et inventais une excuse pour partir. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et tu me pris à part pour m'obliger à parler. Je me souviens…

*FLASH-BACK*

_« Alors ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? _

_- M… Mais de quoi tu parles ? »_

_Je suis pris au piège, il va me faire parler et découvrir que… !_

_« Te fous pas de moi, y'a qu'avec moi que t'es comme ça ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuies dès que tu me vois, hein ? Ça commence vraiment à m'énerver, il faut que tu t'expliques ! »_

_Ah… Comment lui expliquer ? Je ne peux pas… Impensable. Pourtant ces yeux… Ces beaux yeux caramel… Ils sont remplis de détermination, d'une pointe de curiosité et d'une colère certaine. Ils sont magnifiques, et ce regard m'est entièrement destiné. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. Apparemment, cela te calme puisque la colère disparait peu à peu pour laisser place à… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose d'étrange…_

_« Naoi. »_

_Je sursaute. J'étais tellement perdu dans son regard que j'en avais oublié la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Une explication ? Que faire…_

_« Je… je suis désolé… Otonashi. »_

_Il soulève ses sourcils, visiblement surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à des excuses._

_« Désolé de quoi ?_

_- De… de… ! »_

_Quel idiot je fais, je n'arrive pas à le dire ! Mais c'est tellement humiliant. Si je le dis, je sais ce qui va se passer. Soit il va éclater de rire et se ficher de moi, soit il va être profondément dégouté et partir en claquant la porte. Donc je ne peux pas…_

_« Hey, Naoi. _

_- O… Oui ?_

_- Tu sais que je ne moquerais jamais de toi, pas vrai ? »_

_Hein ? Mais comment peut-il savoir que… ?_

_« A ta tête, j'imagine que tu ne savais pas, non. Et bien, si c'est trop difficile pour toi de le dire, je te forcerais pas. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de m'ignorer. »_

_Il ouvre la porte. J'ai envie de le retenir, de le lui dire mais je ne suis pas assez courageux. Est-ce mon imagination, ou il attend avant de partir ? Espère-t-il quelque chose ? Oui, que je lui explique. Mais alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, il s'en va pour de bon. Il m'avait laissé quelques secondes pour lui parler pour de bon, mais j'ai fichu cette chance en l'air._

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

Et, comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai arrêté de t'ignorer. C'était toujours aussi gênant de te parler, mais tu semblais comprendre et tu me souriais gentiment. En présence des autres, je me contrôlais plus que lorsque j'étais seul avec toi, néanmoins mon comportement plus étrange que d'habitude alerta notre chef Nakamura. Je me défendis comme je pus devant elle, mais elle est tout de même restée sceptique, et m'a demandé de lui en parler bientôt. Je me souviens que j'avais eu peur, peur qu'elle ne découvre la nature de mes sentiments à ton égard et qu'elle ne te le répète, même si au fond de moi je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle se mit alors à m'observer. Elle était assez discrète, cela-dit, et je ne ressentais pas vraiment de gêne ou de malaise lorsqu'elle le faisait. A la fin d'une réunion dans son bureau, elle me demanda de rester. Je compris que je devais trouver un mensonge rapidement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mêle de mes histoires.

*FLASH-BACK*

_« Donc, je vais te laisser une chance de me dire ce qui se passe. Mais je te préviens, je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive. »_

_Nakamura sait ? En même temps… Je m'en doutais._

_« Alors dis ce que tu crois savoir, de toute façon je suis sûr que tu as raison. »_

_Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres, elle se lève de sa chaise et vient s'appuyer contre son bureau, en face de moi._

_« T'en pince pour quelqu'un. Mais vu que tout le monde était présent quand je t'ai observé, j'ai du déduire cette personne. »_

_Elle fronce les sourcils, j'essaye de rester le plus neutre possible._

_« Dis-moi, c'est une fille ? »_

_Je fais non de la tête. Après tout, elle le sait._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay. _

_- Moi non plus. »_

_Elle laisse échapper un rire. J'ai envie de partir._

_« Otonashi est un gentil garçon, tu as de la chance que se soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre._ _Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Tu sais qu'il le comprendra._

_- J'ai du mal à me le persuader. Il n'est pas gay._

_- Peut-être, mais en attendant toi tu te sens mal de le lui cacher._

_- … pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi ? »_

_C'est vrai ça. Elle n'est pas censé éprouver de la compassion pour moi, surtout après ce que je lui avais fais._

_« Naoi, si je t'ai autorisé à faire parti du front, ce n'est pas pour t'ignorer et faire comme si tu étais juste 'quelqu'un'. Je fais comme je peux pour tous vous protéger, et maintenant cela s'applique aussi à toi. Alors c'est normal que je me préoccupe un peu de toi, surtout que tu es moins attentif et efficace lors des missions contre l'Ange. »_

_Ah. C'était donc ça._

_« Maintenant, je te dis ça en tant que chef du front : vas lui parler._

_- Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu-_

_- C'est un ordre, Naoi. _

_- … je vais juste me faire rembarrer._

_- Et alors ? Qui ne s'est jamais pris de râteau ? Tu vas voir, tu vas être soulagé après lui avoir dit. »_

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

Evidemment, je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Et évidemment, notre chef ne vit pas ça comme ça. Après une semaine de regards noirs, elle me menaça de tout te dire et j'obtempérai. Tu te souviens sûrement de ce moment…

*FLASH-BACK*

_Nous sommes dans une salle de classe, vide. _

_« Eh bien, Yuri m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Tu ne pouvais pas venir me voir par toi-même ? »_

_Je ne réponds rien. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, c'était faux._

_« C'est l'explication que tu me dois ?_

_- …_

_- Tu sais, je crois savoir… »_

_Mon cœur ratte un battement. Non, je lui interdis de le savoir. Il continue :_

_« Tu… aimes Hideki ? »_

_Hein ? Hinata ?_

_« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout enfin !_

_- Arrête, ça se voit._

_- Mais c'est faux !_

_- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi dès que je suis avec lui tu sembles presque bouillonner de jalousie ?_

_- Tu te trompes !_

_- Ecoutes, il est mon meilleur pote, je peux pas rester les bras ballants à lui cacher une chose pareille…_

_- Je ne-_

_- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il est pas comme toi…_

_- Otonashi je-_

_- Vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, d'accord ? Je vais allez lui di-_

_- OTONASHI !_

_Il sursaute. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais m'emporter à ce point. Mais savoir qu'il puisse croire que je suis amoureux de Hinata… Je crois que je vais faire quelque chose d'impardonnable, mais je n'en peux plus._

_« Naoi, c'est pas grave tu sais... Euh, Naoi ? »_

_Je m'approche de lui. Il recule, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. A vrai dire, moi non plus. Mais que vais-je faire ? Il touche le mur derrière lui. Je prends la parole :_

_« Non, ce n'est pas toi qui trop proche de lui._

_- Euh… Est-ce que tu peux-_

_- C'est lui qui te colle beaucoup trop. »_

_Et sur ce, je relève la tête assez haut pour atteindre son visage. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud s'échouer sur lèvres. Je fixe ses yeux qui semblent complètement perdu puis me penche en avant. C'est un baiser chaste, mais qui me semble durer une éternité. Je me recule, guettant sa réaction. Il ne réagit pas, et c'est là que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. J'ai envie de fuir, mais une partie de moi me supplie de rester. Tiraillé entre mes envies, je sursaute lorsque je sens une main enlever mon képi et se poser sur mes cheveux._

_« Pardon, Naoi. J'ai été stupide. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Hideki. »_

_Le rouge me monte aux joues. Cette main qui me caresse gentiment n'est pas suffisante, et j'ai envie de réitérer l'expérience précédente. Il capte mon regard et retire sa main. Mon regard lui ferait-il peur ? Mais avant que je ne puisse pousser ma pensée, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le mur derrière lui. Que fait-il ? Serait-ce une invitation pour recommencer ? Ou me dit-il implicitement de partir ? Nous restons comme ça, deux, trois, cinq minutes avant qu'il ne recommence à parler._

_« Après tout… »_

_Il chuchote presque, comme s'il se le disait à lui-même._

_« On peut toujours essayer. »_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que déjà je sens une paire de lèvres se plaquer sur les miennes. Une langue vient délicieusement chatouiller ma lèvre inférieure et c'est inconsciemment que je la laisse s'aventurer contre la mienne. Je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nous reculons faute de souffle mais il laisse son front coller au mien._

_« Je te dois tant… Otonashi… »_

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Et ça continue encore. Je sens que je souris, contre toi. Tu dors, ta respiration est lente et profonde. Cela doit faire maintenant deux heures que je suis réveillé et que je repense à tout ça. Je sens que la fin approche, j'ai peur de te quitter…

« Tiens, tu dors plus ? »

Ta voix ensommeillée me sort de mes pensées et je me relève un peu.

« Non, je pensais à… rien c'est pas grave. »

Tu te redresses toi aussi et ton corps vient surplomber le mien. Tu te laisses aller contre moi et ton souffle chaud vient se perdre dans mon cou qui a été marqué par ta bouche à maintes reprises.

« Finalement, j'ai eu raison d'essayer… Je t'aime, Naoi. »

Je souris et me laisse guider par tes mains, tes lèvres, ton être tout entier, toi, à qui je dois tant. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Et d'ailleurs, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose... Si l'histoire plaît, je veux bien écrire un lemon, comme "deuxieme chapitre". Cela me trotte un peu dans la tête, et je le ferait si vous en faites la demande :3 Donc, n'hésitez à commenter!

LolaKawaii


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà !

Oui, je sais, ça ne devait être qu'un OS. Mais à la vue des magnifiques commentaires de _Rain_ et _Angel_, à qui, malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre, j'ai décidé de faire une deuxième partie à ce One-Shot, qui se transforme désormais en Two-Shot !

Comme promis, il y a un lemon. Même si j'en ai lu pas mal (Oui, je suis bel et bien perverse. Mais puisque vous avez cliqué alors que vous avez vu le rating M, ce que vous l'êtes aussi, non ? :3), j'ai quelques doutes sur le mien. Va-t-il trop vite ? (J'ai vu qu'il faisait 1668 mots, mais…) Est-il, allez soignons fou, excitant ?

Sinon, autre que le lemon, je trouve mon scénario très, voir trop classique. Si vous avez quelques remarques que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Après, je compte peut-être continuer à écrire, si jamais cet écris plaît. Il me faut juste… et bien, des idées pardi !

J'ai pas une imagination disons… Très personnelle, et j'ai tendance à m'inspirer un peu de ce que je lis ou vois. Mais si vous voulez un autre couple (ou le même !), un friendship, ou carrément une tragédie, faîtes-moi part de vos idées. Parlez-moi également d'autres mangas, et je vous dirai si je suis capable d'écrire sur eux.

En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette deuxième et dernière partie, et comme la fin est… vous verrez, je vous dis ici bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

LolaKawaii

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jun Maeda._

Ses baisers semblent sans fin… Ils me font un bien fou, et j'ai l'impression de me perdre dedans. Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi intense que son corps contre le mien. Cette sensation me fait perdre pied, alors que nous n'avons encore rien commencé. Enfin, si on ne compte pas ses mains baladeuses sous ma veste.

« Naoi… Je te fais effet à ce point ? »

Je m'aperçois que je suis en train de gémir contre ses lèvres, inconsciemment. Je ne me savais pas si sensible.

« D… Désolé… dis-je, rougissant de honte.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je te trouve très mignon comme ça, répond-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas mignon ! »

On dirait un enfant… Mais quel gamin je fais. Mon air boudeur le fait rire, et alors que j'allais rétorquer, il me coupe la parole d'un autre baiser. Je suis quelque peu réticent, mas bien vite je m'accroche à sa chemise pour avoir plus de pression sur mes lèvres.

« Ah… Je ne peux jamais rien te dire sans que tu te vexes…

- C'est normal, tu es maladroit dans tes compliments… »

Nous nous rejoignons à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne coupe brusquement le contact. Essoufflé, j'essaie comme je peux de reprendre mon souffle pour lui demander ce qui lui arrive. Il a l'air tendu, comme si tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

« J'ai entendu du bruit.

- Mais c'est la pause déjeuner, personne ne traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure…

- Hm… »

Il n'est pas convaincu. Je soupire, je sais que nous nous arrêtons là. Je remets mes vêtements en place et reprends mon képi tombé à terre.

« Je suis sûr que tu as rêvé mais bon… »

Je le dépasse et attends devant la porte, sans l'ouvrir. Une parole me brûle les lèvres mais je la retins : je vois que son visage est devenu inquiet. Il s'explique finalement :

« Tu penses que quelqu'un nous a vu ? »

J'entrouvre la bouche de surprise. Puis mes sourcils se froncent et j'ai envie de partir en claquant la porte. C'est ce que je fais. Je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de la salle de classe. Que quelqu'un nous ai vus ? Et alors ? Il n'assume pas notre relation ? Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais… C'est peut-être le cas, mais alors pourquoi ? A-t-il honte de moi ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je m'arrête et essaie de trouver une autre raison : peut-être a-t-il simplement peur de la réaction des autres s'ils découvrent qu'il est gay ?

J'essaie de me persuader de cette hypothèse mais je n'y arrive pas. La boule occupe à présent une place trop importante dans mon œsophage et je vois mes yeux s'embuer. J'ai envie de pleurer pour si peu ? Mais c'est insensé… Non, vraiment, Otonashi occupe trop de place dans ma vie pour mon bien. Il faut que je fasse une pose.

OoO

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je l'évite, on m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il me cherchait, mais je me débrouille toujours pour ne pas le croiser. J'ai mal, pour lui surtout, car il doit se demander ce qui m'arrive et même s'il n'assume pas notre relation, je l'aime et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Mais même si mon corps et mon esprit me hurlent d'aller le trouver, je campe sur mes positions et reste neutre. Enfin, j'essaie. Parce que maintenant que je connais la sensation de ses doigts sur mon corps, même s'ils ne sont jamais allé plus loin que sous ma chemise, je recommence à faire des rêves érotiques, sur lui évidemment. Ce n'est plus gênant, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, sauf au réveil, car je dois changer mes draps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Mais je ne dois pas craquer. Je dois me préparer, car la chose que je ne lui ai pas dite la dernière fois dans la salle de classe devra sortir de toute façon, et il n'y aura alors plus de retour en arrière.

OoO

Notre relation, seule notre chef en connait l'existence. Après tout c'est elle qui m'a proposé – ou plutôt carrément forcé – de parler à Otonashi. Elle a rapidement compris que son plan avait marché – mon air béat lorsque je venais d'échanger un baiser avec lui avant d'entrer dans son bureau ayant grandement aidé. Mais apparemment, depuis ma « fuite », Otonashi avait dû lui dire souvent qu'il me cherchait, puisqu'elle me vient me trouver pour en… discuter ?

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'enfuies ? m'avait-elle dit, les poings sur les hanches.

- M'enfuir ?

- Oui, Otonashi m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler, et ce plusieurs fois déjà. S'il n'a pas pu le faire, c'est que tu t'enfuies. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens déjà plus rien pour lui ?

- Quoi ? Ah non, non non ! m'empressais-je de nier. C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Que je crois n'être que de passage pour lui, et que du coup il n'arrive pas à assumer notre relation, soupirais-je.

- De passage ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais c'est vrai que mes dernières paroles prêtent à confusion. Mais comment expliquer ? Et dire que j'ai peut-être tout faux, et que je me sers de ce prétexte pour…

« Naoi !

- Hein ? Oh, pardon. Je… Non… Enfin je n'espère pas…

- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que non ! Alors, pourquoi ? »

Je suis au pied du mur. Dois-je lui dire ?

« Tu dois me le dire. »

Ah. Pour toute réponse, je me détourne et lui fais signe de me suivre. Nous marchons quelques minutes, sans rien dire, puis je me décide à reprendre la parole :

« Je sais que cela est égoïste, mais ce sera trop dur autrement. »

J'ai l'air de l'intéresser, elle me fixe de longues secondes, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la route, me demandant implicitement de poursuivre.

« Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, et c'est aussi pour lui que je prends cette décision. Je veux arrêter notre relation. »

Elle s'arrête. Je me retourne pour voir son visage quelque peu décontenancé, mais elle se reprend bien vite et se poste devant moi. Elle attend une explication, de toute évidence.

« Je… Je sais qu'il a prévu de tous nous faire effacer et… »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Et je ne pourrais jamais l'être en sachant que je renoncerais définitivement à lui. »

Son visage, jusqu'ici froid, se radoucit un peu. Elle semble comprendre. Je crois.

« Je pense que si nous nous arrêtons là, nous arriverons – moi, du moins – à partir de ce monde sans regrets aucun.

- Tu le crois, sincèrement ? »

Je hoche la tête. Oui, c'est pour moi le meilleur moyen. Elle est indécise, aucune émotion ne transparaît. Avant de tourner définitivement les talons, elle me dit :

« Tu dois lui expliquer, alors. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est mal, depuis que tu l'ignores. »

Une image s'impose alors à mon esprit malgré moi. Je le vois, allongé sur son lit, le visage fatigué d'attendre et torturé par une profonde mélancolie qui pourtant est presque illisible, sauf pour moi, qui ai appris à lire en lui comme dans un livre gardé secret jusqu'alors.

Oui, je dois le voir. Je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter en lâche, surtout avec lui. Il m'a sauvé, de toutes les manières possibles.

OoO

Je suis décidé à lui parler. Même si mon estomac se noue douloureusement à cette idée. Il ne l'acceptera pas… Mais alors, que va-t-il faire ? Va-t-il se mettre en colère ? Ou pire, va-t-il l'accepter… ? Je suis définitivement terrifié. J'ai tellement changé depuis qu'Otonashi est avec moi… Je ressens des émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises, que je n'avais jamais ressenties. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être content.

Tandis que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Aïe ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire attent… Naoi ?

- O… Otonashi ! »

Apparemment, lui aussi ne prêtait pas attention à sa trajectoire pour ne me reconnaître que maintenant.

« Je dois te parler ! »

Nous l'avons dit en même temps. J'en aurais presque ris si cette boule au ventre ne me faisait pas aussi mal. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il m'attrape le poignet et m'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide. Il me plaque contre un mur, et rapproche son visage du mien. On aurait pu croire qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais ses yeux remplient de colère et de… frustration ? prouvent définitivement que non. Son regard est si intense… Je me sens tout chose.

« Cela fait presque une semaine que pour je-ne-sais quelles raisons tu as décidé de m'ignorer. Tu crois que je le vis comment ? »

C'est moi, ou sa voix est réellement partie dans les aigus à son dernier mot ? Je me sens coupable, je ne suis qu'un lâche et égoïste.

« Comme moi… j'imagine… réponds-je en baissant les yeux.

- Alors si tu te sens aussi mal, pourquoi continues-tu à le faire ? dit-il avec un ton qui semble étrangement inquiet.

- Parce que… parce que… »

Je ne veux pas lui dire… La tête baissée, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui contrôle absolument tout : la situation, mon corps, mes émotions.

« Naoi… »

Je m'attendais à une voix neutre, et dans le pire des cas en colère. Mais certainement pas à ce ton rauque et limite indécent.

« Naoi, a… arrête de te frotter à moi comme ça… »

Je m'aperçois que je gesticule de gêne, et comme je suis tout contre lui, mes mouvements involontaires doivent l'exciter. Je m'arrête immédiatement, rouge de honte – et sûrement aussi à cause de la température entre nos deux corps qui ne fait qu'augmenter.

Si ça continue, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Mais avec ce que j'ai à lui dire…

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Nous ne l'avons jamais fait, et je sais que je le regretterais s'il ne se passe rien.

Il me fixe, et je fais de même avec un léger sourire en coin, puis recommence à me frotter à lui.

« Non… Pas maintenant… Je veux savoir… »

Il essaye de rester sérieux, mais son regard s'assombrit et il commence lui aussi à se déhancher légèrement, sans détacher son regard du mien.

C'est naturellement que nos lèvres se trouvent et je peux déjà sentir sa langue forcer pour retrouver sa jumelle. Il suçote ma lèvre inférieure et se colle encore plus à moi.

Nous nous éloignons, le souffle court. Je soupire de bien-être en sentant ses mains se balader sur mon torse et mes hanches, sur mes vêtements. Agacé, il finit par défaire d'une main maladroite les boutons de ma veste, en pestant contre eux. Je laisse échapper un rire et l'aide dans sa tâche. Il balance mon vêtement je-ne-sais-où, et repart à l'assaut de ma bouche.

Je m'aperçois de l'endroit où nous sommes et lui supplie presque de le faire dans ma chambre – plus proche d'ici que la sienne. Il grogne et reste contre mes lèvres quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner et de m'entraîner avec lui. J'ai à peine le temps de récupérer ma veste que déjà il claque la porte derrière nous.

OoO

Il ferme la porte et bloque le verrou. Comme je suis le Vice-président j'ai pu avoir une chambre à moi, sans colocataire. Tant mieux, j'ai horreur de dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. J'ai déposé ma veste sur ma chaise de bureau et me suis assis sur mon lit. Otonashi s'approche, mais la lueur d'excitation a presque disparu de ses yeux. Je comprends qu'il a repensé à mes dernières paroles pendant le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre et qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et m'oblige à le regarder en tournant mon visage d'une main.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? me dit-il dans un souffle.

- Je… Je m'excuse… Mais il faut qu'on s'arrête là. »

Il a l'air surpris, mais se détend et reprend :

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse c'est pas grave, on peut attendre ne t'en fais-

- Non ! Je… Pas uniquement 'ça'… Tout.

- Quoi ? »

Son visage se décompose, il comprend que je veux mettre un terme à notre relation, même si ça me fait aussi mal qu'à lui de l'avouer.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Evidemment, cette question était celle que je redoutais le plus.

« Parce que… Et bien, déjà, si j'ai pris la fuite la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'avais l'impression que tu n'assumais pas notre de relation… que tu avais honte à l'idée que quelqu'un te surprenne avec moi. Ai-je tord ?

- Ah, je vois. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça.

- Ah oui ? dis-je, pas convaincu pour un sou.

- Oui, c'est parce que j'avais l'intention d'aller beaucoup plus loin avec toi à cet instant, et qu'il y a malgré tout des étudiants jeunes dans cette école. »

Je déglutis à cette remarque. Il venait de dire ça avec un ton parfaitement sérieux. Mais comment fait-il… Enfin, je dois quand même continuer.

« Ah… Mais je crois que je me servais de ce prétexte pour m'éloigner de toi. Je… Je sais que tu veux nous effacés, et je ne pourrais pas quitter ce monde si c'est pour te perdre à jamais. Alors j'ai préféré arrêter tout de suite, pour que je puisse le faire.

- Parce que tu crois que t'éloigner est la bonne solution ? Si avant que nous nous retrouvions tout à l'heure on t'avait dit de quitter ce monde, l'aurais-tu fait sans penser à moi ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ça, je suis sûr de le savoir au fond de moi, mais je me persuadais que c'était effectivement la bonne solution. J'ai été idiot, et je m'en veux tellement à présent… J'ai gâché plusieurs jours sans toi pour une raison qui n'en est même pas une. Je sens une paire de lèvres se poser sur le coin de ma bouche et je relève la tête vers Otonashi, qui me lance le regard le plus doux que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Alors maintenant, tu veux qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé ? »

Je pose ma bouche timidement sur la sienne et ferme les yeux, profitant de cet instant hors du temps. Je le sens s'agiter et peut entendre le bruit de chaussures enlevées à la va-vite, et je fais de même. Il enlève sa veste en la jetant comme la mienne précédemment, puis se penche pour m'allonger. Je retire ma casquette et la pose à terre avant de toucher le matelas. Nous nous installons mieux, lui au-dessus de moi.

Il place ses deux avant-bras de par et d'autre de ma tête, me dominant ainsi totalement. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je me relève un peu pour effleurer ses lèvres, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Un sourire similaire, quoique plus doux, apparait sur son visage. Il se glisse dans mon cou et commence à le mordiller, m'envoyant de délicieux frissons. Il embrasse la zone meurtrie, j'aurais une marque, _sa_ marque. Je gémis en le réalisant, et il rit légèrement.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- T'es juste trop mignon, Naoi… »

Il le sait que ça m'énerve. Je le repousse en le tirant doucement par les cheveux, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas mignon.

- Oh, désolé, mais je suis incapable de te mentir. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore et il me plaque contre le lit, bloquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et entravant mes mouvements.

De son autre main, il défait lentement, trop lentement, sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise, tout en prenant soin de garder son torse à l'abri de mon regard. Il est terriblement sexy, et j'ai très envie de l'aider. Mais la poigne autour de mes poignets se raffermie, et je gémis d'impatience.

« Tu veux regarder ? »

Il écarte un peu le pan de sa chemise, dévoilant son ventre plat et légèrement musclé. Mon Dieu…

« Oui… !

- Alors… Dis-le moi… dit-il en se caressant le morceau de peau dévoilé.

- Laisse-moi voir ton corps… Je t'en prie… ! Et aussi… Dé…déshabille-moi…

- C'est demandé si gentiment… »

Il relâche la pression sur mes poignets, je m'empresse alors de commencer à déboutonner ma chemise tandis qu'il enlève la sienne, cravate comprise. Je le regarde avec envie, je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne… Je me redresse pour enlever à mon tour ma chemise et je fonds sur ses lèvres, me plaquant contre son torse. Nous soupirons tous les deux, et ses mains nous décollent un peu pour caresser mes hanches et mon ventre.

Sa bouche vient embrasser mes lèvres, ma mâchoire et continue à descendre vers ma clavicule. Je gémis doucement, et il descend plus bas, jusqu'à venir laper la pointe rose durcit par ses caresses. Je me cambre et nos hanches se heurtent, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Sa langue trouve mon nombril et mime l'acte sexuel, ce qui me fait un peu rougir, car je connais la suite.

La main d'Otonashi vient appuyer sur la bosse naissante dans mon pantalon, et je feule presque. Qu'il aille plus loin… Je suis beaucoup trop serré.

Heureusement pour moi, l'attente a raison de lui et il défait la boucle de ma ceinture avec empressement et tire sur la braguette. Il m'enlève mon pantalon en me surélevant les fesses. Il ne reste que mon boxer.

Il fait pareil pour son propre pantalon et se repositionne au-dessus de moi. Nos érections se frôlent et je bouge des hanches pour plus de contact. Des sons de plus en aigus sortent de ma bouche alors qu'il donne de légers coup de butoir.

Je ne résiste plus et passe ma main entre nos deux sexes, caressant le sien à travers le tissu. Il gémit fortement et pose son front sur le mien. Sa main descend elle aussi et touche mon sexe de la même façon. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas et je sens l'excitation atteindre son maximum. Alors je passe mes mains entre l'élastique de son boxer et sa peau et je le descends jusqu'à la limite de mes bras, puis il finit de l'enlever complètement. Il fait pareil avec moi, et nous nous retrouvons nus. Il se redresse et me contemple. Je détourne les yeux en rougissant légèrement, Otonashi est bigrement intimidant, surtout que je n'ai aucune expérience avec les hommes – comme avec les femmes d'ailleurs. Je me demande s'il est vierge, lui aussi.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? demandé-je.

- Cela t'intéresse ? Mais qu'est-ce ça va changer si c'est le cas ?

- Donc, tu es puceau.

- Toi aussi, je te signale ! »

Nous nous regardons, quelque peu gêné. Mes yeux se posent sur son pénis dressé, et même si je suis intimidé, je pose mes doigts dessus, le touchant à peine. Un halètement de surprise sort de sa bouche et je le vois fermer les yeux. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et se sert de celle-ci pour se masturber. Son sexe est brûlant. Il retire sa main quand il juge que je n'ai plus besoin de son aide, et je continue mes va-et-vient, m'attardant parfois sur le gland.

« Ah… Merde, Naoi… »

Je gémis en même temps que lui, voir sur son visage une telle expression de luxure est aussi bon que ses caresses précédentes, voir plus. Ma main se fait plus pressante et plus rapide, je veux le voir perdre pied…

« Je… Vais venir… Ah ! »

Il jouit dans ma main et sur mon ventre. Il respire bruyamment. Je porte la main à mon visage et regarde intensément le liquide blanchâtre s'écouler lentement. Je lèche un de mes doigts et affiche une mine un peu dégouté : on peut dire tout ce qu'on voudra, le sperme n'a définitivement pas bon goût. En voyant ma tête, Otonashi éclate de rire.

« Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé de goûter.

- Bah, comme ça quand je te ferais une fellation je saurais qu'il faudra me retirer avant. »

Je souris narquoisement. Il déglutit mais se ressaisit et attrape mon sexe de pleine main. Je me cambre violement et crie presque son nom. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

Il commence à faire de rapides mouvements sur mon érection, et je perds pied peu à peu.

« Pas si… vite… Non ! Ah ! Je… Otonashi je…. ! »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à jouir, il retire sa main. Je suis complètement ailleurs, j'attends une délivrance qui ne vient pas et la délicieuse chaleur autour de mon sexe à disparu.

« Pas tout de suite… Je veux te rendre fou… l'entends-je susurrer à mon oreille. »

J'halète fortement. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, mais je sens vers le bas de mon anatomie quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire ici.

« Wow ! Mais… !

- Détends-toi, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

La chose en question semble être un doigt humidifié, et je le sens forcer mon intimité. J'ai envie de dégager l'intrus, mais je sais que sans préparation la douleur risque d'être réellement atroce. Je respire donc et le laisse venir plus profondément. C'est supportable, c'est une sensation très étrange mais pas vraiment douloureuse. Il enfonce alors un deuxième doigt et je me crispe complètement : celui par contre ne passera pas sans douleur.

Otonashi vient titiller un de mes tétons, et je me détends un peu. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux, pour m'habituer. Mon corps semble outrepasser la douleur et je me surprends à bouger les hanches pour avoir ses deux doigts plus profondément en moi. Il rajoute un troisième doigt que je ne sens pratiquement pas et recommence à bouger. Je soupire de bien-être, c'est si bon de savoir que c'est Otonashi…

Soudain je me cambre et crie :

« Ah ! Là !

- Je crois bien que c'est ta prostate, non ? »

Il recommence à me pilonner avec ses doigts au même endroit et je crie de jouissance en me sentant venir. Otonashi le sens lui aussi et retire ses doigts. Mon dos arqué au possible, mes yeux pratiquement révulsés, je le supplie de me laisser jouir et lui ne me répond que par un rire sadique.

Je me reprends bien vite en sentant quelque chose de gros, beaucoup plus gros que les fins doigts précédent. Je relève la tête pour voir le sexe d'Otonashi commencé à me pénétrer. Je gémis bruyamment, de douleur comme de plaisir de me faire remplir une nouvelle fois.

« Naoi… Tu es trop étroit… »

Il s'enfonce petit à petit, mais je me resserre de plus en plus autour de lui. La pression doit lui être insupportable, il commence donc à me masturber. Lorsqu'il est entièrement rentré, il cherche un signe sur mon visage qui lui inciterait à bouger. Je hoche la tête sans attendre et il bouge des hanches, me masturbant au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Ma voix se fait plus aiguë et plus forte, je n'avais jamais osé imaginer de telles sensations, et c'est cent fois, milles fois mieux que dans mes rêves. Il bute sur ma prostate et je crie de plaisir, m'accrochant à mon oreiller situé derrière moi pour garder un semblant de réalité.

« Ah… Et merde… je vais venir…

- A… Attends… !

- Naoi !

- Otonashi ! »

Je jouis entre nos deux corps alors qu'il éjacule en moi. Je sens son fluide chaud et épais couler en moi…

Il s'écroule sur mon corps. Nous sommes transpirants et collants à cause de mon sperme. Il se retire et roule sur le côté, se blottissant contre mon épaule et resserrant son étreinte. Je sens déjà sa respiration se calmer et devenir plus profonde.

« Ne t'éloignes plus de moi… Sinon je te punirai de cette façon, encore et encore…

- Alors je vais t'éviter tout le mois prochain. »

Il rit calmement et embrasse mon épaule. Il cale sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrasse avant de finir par s'endormir. Je le rejoins quelques secondes après.

OoO

Le lendemain, je me réveille tard, le soleil de midi n'est plus très loin dans le ciel. Otonashi dort toujours, sur le ventre, la tête tourné dans ma direction. Je suis définitivement au Paradis. Je me sens incroyablement bien et me tourne vers lui.

« Argh ! Mon… ! »

La douleur fulgurante que je ressens au niveau de mes fesses n'était pas du tout prévue au programme.

« Ah, ça fait un mal de chien !

- Excuse-moi, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte hier. »

Je tourne – la TÊTE – vers Otonashi, que mes plaintes ont apparemment réveillé.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça ferait aussi mal…

- Hé, tu sais c'était ma première fois aussi hier, et puis ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas un peu.

- Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix. »

Je réalise soudain quelque chose : je suis mort. Bon. Alors pourquoi Diable ai-je mal ?

« Comment se fait-il que j'ai mal ?

- Et bien il faut croire que la mort n'a pas prévu _ce_ _genre_ de douleur… me répond Otonashi avec un sourire pervers.

- Tu es immonde, dis-je, choqué.

Il commence à partir dans un fou-rire et j'avoue que j'ai bien du mal à ne pas le rejoindre.

OoO

Je ne sais pas comment notre histoire se terminera. Peut-être que je ne m'en rendrai même pas compte, et que je quitterai ce monde avec seule l'image d'Otonashi en tête. Ou bien alors je le supplierai de partir avec moi, même si je ne connais rien de ma probable seconde vie. Peut-être ne serai-je plus du tout le même, et que je n'aurai aucun souvenir de lui. Mais il est possible que je l'attende, ne comprenant pas pourquoi et sans vraiment savoir qui il est.

Mais ce qui est sûr, ce que nous nous reverrons. Que je l'aime ou le déteste. Que je le reconnaisse ou passe à côté de lui sans le voir. Qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon. Que vingt années passent ou quelques secondes.

_C'est grâce à toi que ma vie commence. C'est par ta faute que je ne pus devenir Dieu. C'est pour toi que je quitte ce monde._

_A bientôt, Otonashi._


End file.
